villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Baridi
' Baridi' is a Coldlander lioness and a villain who appears in the Lion King based fan-made comic, The Relatives of the King by Savu0211. Power-hungry and a sociopath, she is the main antagonist in The Relatives Of The King Part 4: The Heirs and The Relatives Of The King Part 5: Outcast. She was formally Kosa's mate and Giza's mother. Appearance Baridi is a coldlander lioness, a group of lions who lived in the north. According to Savu0211, she is not an albino, but she is much lighter than the other lions. She can hide between snow and grey rocks and her long fur at her cheeks protect her from the cold in the mountains. Personality Baridi is considered one of the evilest characters in Savu0211's comics. She is sociopathic, power-hungry, evil, manipulative, violent, untrustworthy, sadistic, intelligent, twisted, ruthless, dangerous, powerful, murderous, heartless, cunning, and envious, even more so then Scar and Zira. Even as a cub, she was rude and spoiled. It is confirmed by Savu0211, that Baridi suffers from an antisocial personality disorder and Baridi's parents theorized that she was born with an evil spirit, which explains why she is so evil. Part 5: Outcast Baridi's origins were explained here. Baridi was the daughter of Dara and Latif, the king and queen of the North at the time. As a cub, she was already developing a mental personality when she insults other lions and even insults her own parents as well. When she got older, she becomes more violent and power-hungry, as she plots to overthrow her parents when she learns that they were going to banish her from the north because of her behavior. After killing her own parents, she usurps the throne as the new Queen of the North. When two lions entered her lands, Kosa and Zira, they convinced her to join them in a war against a Pridelanders and to take over the Green Valleys around her land. Baridi decided to help Kosa kill Jalia's parents in order to take the lands and was impressed by Kosa following her orders. After Kosa becomes Baridi's new mate, Zira convinces Baridi to take the lions cubs around the valley, which will prevent the lions from standing up to her. She accepted Zira's terms and has her followers go after the cubs around the Valley. However, when her followers captured the descendants of Hasira, Hila, and Faida, they were curious about a dark lion next to the evil queen. At first, Baridi convinces Kosa to make them leave, but Kosa refuses and he reunites with his mother Azra, who was among them. Baridi allowed Kosa's family to stay but ordered them to follow her own rules. Baridi and Kosa have born their own cub named Giza. However, Baridi was annoyed by her own infant because she never planned to become a mother herself. Part 4: The Heirs Baridi made her debut in the comic when she came to the Pridelands to act as one of the mothers who has lost her son so she can gain the Pridelanders trust. However she revealed her true colors after the Pridelanders confronted Zira and her family and alongside Azra, she killed the elderly Sarabi who was watching over Kesar and Nuru, the sons of Kiara and Kovu. After they captured Kesar and Nuru by pretending to be nice lions, Baridi and Zira's family returned to the North and once again she manipulates the cubs to follow her and lied to them that their parents abandoned them. She grows a hatred towards Vitani because she adopted Adia, who was one of the captured cubs because she thought that she will steal one of her cubs away. When she learns that Nuru and one of the cubs found out about Baridi's plans, she banished them to the mountains and sends Kosa and Azra to kill them. She also noticed that the Pridelanders are regaining the trust in the cub's parents to stand up against Baridi, so she goes by even further to kill the cubs in order to make them weak and follow her again. To do this, she sends Kosa to take them to the mountains so her followers can start an avalanche to bury them alive. When she pleads for Kosa to roar, she noticed that the parents are actually going to attack Baridi and Kosa for murdering their cubs. When Kosa convinces Baridi to leave with their daughter, Baridi betrays Kosa by pushing him off the mountains so the parents could kill him, revealing her true sociopath nature. She wanted to take every lion kingdom in the world she can become the one true queen. She even betrays her own cub, Giza, as she left her. However, it was revealed that Kosa already knew about Baridi's plan against his family and he saved the cubs and Vitani's life by convincing them to leave. After she confronts Vitani, she noticed that Adia witness this battle and defeated Vitani by throwing her cub off the mountains so she can rescue her, thinking the fall will kill Vitani (but survived at the end). Soon Kosa confronts Baridi but was almost losing. Baridi was about to kill Kosa before he was rescued by Azra as she pushed Baridi off the cliff. But before she would fall off the cliff, she grabbed Kosa's mane to have him fall with her. Not giving into Baridi's lies any longer, Kosa pushed Baridi off the cliff. But she survived when the cliff stopped her fall, but she was confronted by Faida, Hasira, and Hila, who've overheard Baridi admitting that Zira's family were freaks. Their sons started an avalanche that buried Baridi alive over a bunch of snow. It was revealed that the avalanche killed her in one of the short comics that Savu has made and has now become one of the dark spirits. Trivia * Baridi is considered to be the evilest villain in Savu0211's comics and is the closest example of the Complete Monster TV Trope. The other character that came close to this is Riku, Sina, and Leza. * Baridi is eviler than Scar and Zira. While Scar falls on the Complete Monster trope in The Lion King film, in the comics; he is much more sympathetic and he sometimes does care for his family but he rarely shows it. Even though Zira is more intelligent then Baridi and is responsible for her motivations to capture all the cubs, Zira cares for her family and is very loyal to her mate Scar. Baridi has a mental disorder which is why she has such a depraved personality. * Baridi is one of Savu0211's favorite OC characters to write alongside Azra. * Baridi's death was almost similar to Scar's death in The Lion King. They are both overheard that they plan to betray their own followers. So in retaliation, the followers killed their former leader. Category:Complete Monster Category:Monarchs Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Lions Category:Sociopaths Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Master Manipulators Category:Charismatic villain Category:Sadists Category:Envious Villains Category:Deceased Category:Pure Evil Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Female Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Leader Category:Hero's Lover Category:Fallen Heroes